Addicted
by CD-Elfyza
Summary: Apa candu sebenarnya yang dicari Eun Hee? Kesempurnaan candu dan nafsu dari Jaejoong? Bagaimana jika Yunho datang dan menawarkan ketulusan dengan kelemahannya sebagai manusia? Atau Changmin yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabat Eun Hee? Mind to RnR..?


**Summary: Kesempurnaan Jaejoong adalah candu bagi Eun Hee yang selalu ceroboh. Tapi, bagaimana jika datang**

**Yunho yang menawarkan cinta tanpa harus kecanduan akan nikmatnya? Hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan?**

**Apa sebenarnya candu yang dicari Eun Hee? Kesempurnaan yang rapuh? Ketulusan yang abadi? Atau, uluran persahabatan dari Changmin?**

**Warning: Rated M, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Boring, Jauh dari kesan hot. Don't like don't read. Tapi habis baca harus review yak...**

**buat para readers, tolong jangan bunuh saya karena belum publish ff yunjae. percaya deh, mereka berdua tuh mesti dibuat sesempura mungkin. *ngeles mode on. jadi, nikmati ff ini dulu ya.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**MY PRETTY BOY**

Jarum pendek di sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding berwarna biru sudah menunjuk ke angka 7. Sinar matahari menerobos ke sela-sela jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka sedikit. Membelai sesosok tubuh di tempat tidur dengan lembut. Menunjukkan bibir merah dan hidung mancung yang membuat jutaan gadis rela memberikan jiwa untuk mendapatkan bentuk secantik itu. Kecantikan yang sayangnya salah tempat. Karena setelah diteliti, sosok itu menunjukkan ciri-ciri seorang lelaki.

Kim Jaejoong, nama lelaki itu, membuka matanya saat dia merasa tubuh nya ditimpa sinar yang berlebihan. Matanya yang berwarna onyx menambah kesempurnaan pada _masterpiece _Tuhan yang satu itu. Jaejoong menyingkirkan rambutnya dengan _highlight _merah yang menutupi sebagian dahinya.

"Ah, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengikuti ajakan Minho ke _night club _lagi." Jaejoong mengumpat kecil. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit karena minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi memasuki pencernaannya dan merusak sedikit syaraf yang selalu dijaganya dengan baik itu. Jaejoong memang seorang artis dengan tindakan hati-hati. Terlalu hati-hati bahkan untuk bersenang-senang. Seperti tadi malam.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandang berkeliling. Kebiasaan yang entah kapan akan dia hentikan. Kebiasaan mengobservasi setitik saja kecacatan dari kamar berukuran 5x10 m itu. Namun, seperti biasa, Jaejoong hanya menemukan kesempurnaan, kebersihan, kerapian, dan segala ke-an yang bermakna positif lainnya.

Dia menghampiri cermin besar yang menempel di lemari sebelah kanannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mengagumi refleksi seorang lelaki yang dianugerahi ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan. Tergantung dari sudut mana orang-orang melihat. "_Boy, you are so blessed!" _Ucapnya sedikit berteriak pada pantulan semu itu. Dan seperti kelakukan orang narsis lainnya, Jaejoong merasa pantulan itu menyetujui pujian yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang sudah dikenakannya dari kemarin, kaos polo berwarna merah dan menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk dari otot bisep dan trisepnya, Jaejoong segera melepas kaos itu dan _pluk! _Melemparkannya ke tempat pakaian kotor di sudut dinding sebelah kirinya.

Jaejoong kembali berbalik ke cermin yang tadi berhasil mengembalikan sakit di kepalanya ke keadaan semula. Bukan hanya wajah yang kali ini dikagumi, namun juga tubuh bagian atasnya menampakkan tonjolan-tonjolan favorit wanita. Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Senyum miring andalannya yang intensitas penggunannya sangat jarang, karena hanya mampu dilihat saat dia merasa puas akan sesuatu.

^MyPrettyBoy^

Di waktu yang sama, di kota yang sama, dan di ranjang yang sama, eh, bukan ding. Coret bagian ranjang itu. Karena latar _scene _ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kamar Jaejoong yang sudah terbukti ke-hiegenisan-nya. Seberapa jauh perbedaannya? Hmm, kalau mau hiperbolis, mungkin antara Sule dengan Justin Timberlake. Atau bahkan antara hijaunya Kalimantan dengan gersangnya padang pasir. _*author aja garuk-garuk kepala mikirin perbandingan yang ga ada waras-warasnya ini_

Tumpukan baju, entah baju kotor atau bersih, bahkan mungkin kotor semuanya, berserakan di lantai. Bungkusan _snack _berbagai jenis dan tipe berhamburan, di meja belajar, di bufet, dan jorok nya lagi, di atas tempat tidur. Bercampur dengan segala macam benda-benda aneh dan tak teridentifikasi oleh mata telanjang.

Pencahayaan yang remang-remang menambah kesan jorok, dekil, _slengean, _ancur, dan segala bentuk kekotoran lainnya di kamar dengan cat ungu itu. Cat yang seharusnya milik seseorang dengan kepribadian lembut dan menyukai segala feminitas.

Jadi, siapa pemilik kamar kutukan ini?

_*Author: nunjuk-nunjuk manusia yang telungkup di tempat tidur. Readers: nimpukin tuh manusia sama batu coz sudah menghancurkan imajinasi indah tentang JJ_

Di bawah selimut bercorak Manchester United, si _Red Devil, _terlihatlah segumpal rambut berwarna hitam lurus ga jelas. Segumpal rambut milik seseorang tadi, tiba-tiba bergerak ke samping kanan menghadap _author _dan para _readers. _Ya, walaupun agak gak rela dan menurunkan martabat cewek, pemilik kamar kutukan ini adalah…seorang cewek. _*backsound: kuntilanak keselek_

Cewek tulen lo. Walaupun tidak secantik JJ _#plak, _bibirnya yang berwarna pink, hidungnya yang mancung, dan alisnya yang tebal membuktikan keakuratan jenis kelaminnya. Sekali lagi, perempuan.

_neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin<em>

Tiba-tiba, _handphone _yang tergeletak tak berdaya di _side table _melantunkan, lebih tepatnya, menghentakkan nada dering khusus untuk seseorang yang menjadi pacar nya selama 6 bulan ini. Song Eun Hee, nama cewek kutukan, eh salah-nama pemilik kamar kutukan ini, membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eeeuggh, awas aja kalo ga penting.." Omelnya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan seperempat nyawanya yang tadi masih berkeliaran.

Eun Hee mengambil _handphone _berwarna merah itu dan langsung menekan tombol hijau, tanpa merasa repot melihat pengganggunya pagi ini.

"Jae, kamu bakal ku bunuh kalau ternyata cuma mau bilang 'Selamat pagi'," Eun Hee mendesis pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di seberang sana.

"Setiap hal tentang kamu selalu penting, _chagiya…_" Jaejoong berkata sambil menyelipkan beberapa desahan yang sukses membuat Eun Hee bangun seratus persen dari _mode _ngantuknya.

"Mau ngapain sih….?" Eun Hee berteriak frustasi setelah berhasil meredakan dentuman di dadanya. Salahkan Jaejoong. _Sex appeal _cowok satu itu selalu berhasil membangkitkan sisi liar dalam diri Eun Hee.

"Lupa? Hari ini kan aku mau ke rumah kamu. Perasaan kamu deh yang kemarin teriak-teriak di samping telinga ku biar aku ga lupa…" Eun Hee bisa membayangkan, saat ini cowok satu itu tengah mengerucutkan bibir merah nya.

"Aissh, maaf deh, aku beneran lupa. Tadi malam main PS bareng Changmin sampe lupa waktu. Aku aja baru tidur jam 3 pagi. Maaf ya….." Eun Hee meremas _tank top _hitam nya. Kebiasaannya jika dia sudah berbohong. Ya, Jaejoong kan ga bisa liat. Eun Hee memang sengaja, dia paling suka jika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong diliputi aura cemburu.

"Changmin lagi?" Intonasi suara Jaejoong berubah sedingin kutub utara. Dingin yang juga dirasakan Eun Hee sampai dia merasa sekujur tubuh nya menggigil. Tapi, dia menyukai sisi Jaejoong yang satu ini.

"Iya, Jae_. _Kenapa?" Eun Hee sengaja membuat suara dan muka nya menjadi sepolos balita berumur 5 tahun. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah sesosok _devil._

"Aku kesana 30 menit lagi…." Klik. Sambungan langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh Jaejoong. Eun Hee menyeringai puas laksana serigala yang mendapat hati si kelinci.

^MyPrettyBoy^

Matahari bersinar dengan segala kebaikannya, dalam hal ini, dengan sinarnya yang melimpah ke seluruh penjuru Seoul di pertengahan musim panas. Suasana panas semakin jelas terasa saat memasuki sebuah lapangan basket dan seorang cewek yang memantulkan benda bundar berwarna orange di tempat itu. Tetesan keringat menandakan jam-jam yang berlalu seiring dengan jumlah masuknya bola ke dalam ring. _Tank top _nya yang berwarna hitam menegaskan bentuk tubuh dengan pinggang ramping dan dada menggoda.

Bentuk tubuh yang dipuja Jaejoong setengah mati. Bahkan sampai rela 'berbagi' Eun Hee dengan Changmin, sahabat pacarnya itu. Padahal, jika ada _second option_, dia lebih memilih menyembunyikan Eun Hee dalam brangkas besi dan merantai kaki serta tangannya yang tidak bisa diam selama 5 menit itu. Membayangkan Eun Hee yang meronta, tiba-tiba membuat celana Jaejoong terasa sesak.

_Damn, _dia sangat terobsesi pada cewek maskulin itu….

Jaejoong segera keluar dari dalam _Black_ _Ferrari _nya yang sudah menjadi tempat persembunyiannya sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Namun, tidak kelihatan sedikit pun kebosanan di wajah tampannya. _*Author ga bosen-bosen deh nulis ketampanan Jaejoong_. Cewek yang sedang larut dalam dunianya sendiri di lapangan yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri membuatnya lupa akan waktu. Bahkan cara bernafas. Eun Hee memang satu di antara seribu. Bukan dalam arti hiperbolis! Karena di umurnya yang ke 25 ini, Jaejoong tidak pernah menemukan cewek seatraktif Eun Hee.

Melihat Eun Hee terengah-engah menggiring bola basket, menatapnya saat dia mengatur nafasnya, memperhatikannya saat dia tertawa bahagia saat bola meluncur mulus ke dalam ring, cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa mendapatkan mutiara hitam di dasar laut.

Awalnya, Jaejoong memutuskan hanya tinggal dalam mobil tanpa menghampiri Eun Hee. Dia masih sakit hati karena 'acara' cewek nya itu dengan Changmin tadi malam.

'Cih.' Jaejoong mencibir. Tunggu sampai dia membawa Eun Hee _candle light dinner _di puncak menara Eiffel. Dijamin gadis itu menganggap main PS bersama Changmin adalah kegiatan yang harus dihapuskan dari jadwalnya.

Tapi, seperti biasa, Jaejoong tidak mampu menolak pesona yang dipancarkan Eun Hee. Yah..walaupun pesona yang dimaksud adalah pesona dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan bau badan yang ga banget. Cinta memang buta…..

Jadi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk kalah. Dia menyerah pada hasrat purbanya yang meronta untuk dibebaskan sejak pagi tadi. Memang sudah 2 minggu dia bersabar tidak bertemu dengan Eun Hee. Hari ini, gadis sialan (yang sayangnya amat dicintai) Jaejoong itu harus membayar.

"YAH! SONG EUN HEE!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil berlari sekaligus melindungi muka mulus nan putih dari ganasnya serangan sinar matahari.

Eun Hee melepaskan bola yang sedang di _dribble _nya. Terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar suara yang sumpah mati sangat dirindukannya itu.

Tidak bisa menahan diri, Eun Hee melupakan bola yang selama satu setengah jam tadi menjadi temannya dan segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jae_!" _

"_Eits, _aku ga bakal terima pelukan cewek yang belum mandi." Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan mundur menghindari Eun Hee yang sudah hampir sampai ke depannya.

"Ah, Jae_. _Kau tidak rindu padaku…?" Eun Hee mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk membawa Eun Hee ke dalam mobilnya kalau saja tidak teringat harga dirinya yang terluka.

"Memang kau rindu padaku?" Jaejoong memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. Mempertahankan ekspresi sedingin es andalannya.

"Hmm, tidak saat Changmin tidur di kamarku tadi malam…." Eun Hee mengerling jahil.

"Oh, jadi si tiang listrik itu mengambil alih tempatku ya.." _I can't help to not jealous. _Jaejoong memaki dalam hati.

"Mmpphh, Hahahahaha! Jae, kau tidak berubah ya selama 2 minggu. Masih bisa saja ku bohongi…" Eun Hee tertawa dengan puasnya tanpa memperdulikan muka Jaejoong yang sudah berubah menjadi tomat rebus (?).

Eun Hee segera kembali ke tengah lapangan.

"Ayolah, Jae. Kau tidak perlu cemburu. Rasakan sinar matahari di kulitmu. Semua ini adalah untuk disyukuri. Bukan untuk dihindari karena efeknya membuat kulitmu berubah warna." Eun Hee merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Posisinya yang seperti inilah mampu membuat Jaejoong kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bahkan membuatnya lupa sama sekali akan kebohongan Eun Hee barusan.

sinar sang bola api. Eun Hee membuka matanya dan mendapati bola mata onyx milik Jaejoong menatapnya lembut. Sekaligus bernafsu dan menginginkan Eun Hee.

Tangan Jaejoong lalu turun ke pinggang ramping cewek itu. Mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Tidak diperdulikannya keringat yang dia rasakan di kulit Eun Hee. Tidak dipedulikannya apa yang dilakukan Eun Hee tadi malam bersama Changmin. Entah itu jujur atau bohong. Ada yang lebih penting dari semua itu. Kepentingan yang hampir membuat dia gila selama 2 minggu tidak melihat bagaimana terangnya mata coklat itu bersinar.

^MyPrettyBoy^

**EUN HEE POV**

Hanya dengan Jaejoong, aku tidak lagi merasakan panasnya sinar matahari di kulitku. Aura cowok itu selalu berhasil membalikkan atmosfer panas yang ku senangi. Bersamanya, walau hanya dengan menatap iris onyx itu, aku melupakan waktu dan segala hal yang ku gilai lainnya. Caranya memegang dan menyentuh tubuhku, cukup menjadi candu yang mampu membuatku hidup selamanya.

Jaejoong memegang dagu ku. Menuntut mata ku untuk menatap matanya lebih dalam. Berkejaran dalam sebuah ruang yang hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua. Aroma nafasnya yang berbau _blossom mint _seakan membujukku untuk terus mendekatkan wajah nya. Aku memejamkan mata. Detak jantungnya bercampur dengan ritme hatiku yang kian tak menentu. Anehnya, aku selalu menyukai sensasi ini.

Lalu, ku rasakan bibir lembut Jaejoong menyapu bibir ku. Tubuh ku melemas dan mungkin akan jatuh kalau Jaejoong tidak merapatkan tangannya di punggungku, seperti saat ini. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Mencari kekuatan dan kenikmatan lebih dari hanya sekedar _candy kiss _ini.

Bibir Jaejoong terasa sangat lembut dan manis. Seakan dia mengulum bibir ku dalam sebuah irama musik romantis. Pelan, namun menuntut.

"Begini yang kamu bilang tidak merindukanku?" Bisik Jaejoong di telingaku sehabis dia menghentikan ciuman kami. Tubuhku langsung menggigil dan otomatis merapatkan dada ku ke dada nya.

"Kamu yang mulai." Balasku sepelan mungkin. Aku semakin menyembunyikan muka ku ke dada bidang nya. Benar-benar memalukan kalau sampai dia melihat seberapa merahnya muka ku saat ini.

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai, Eun Hee-a."

"Kamu ga sibuk hari ini?" Tanyaku dan memberanikan diri menatap mukanya.

"Ga. Aku kosong semingguan ini. Kontrak film sudah habis. Album baru ku sudah selesai. _I am yours, babe.._"

Sumpah. Sumpah demi koleksi sepatu _limited edition _ku. Aku benar-benar kecanduan dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang satu ini. Senyum dengan kedua sudut bibir terangkat ke atas, alis kanan yang dinaikkan, mata yang selalu bersinar seperti matahari di kutub utara, adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku kehilangan kendali.

"Cup." Aku mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi dan langsung berlari ke arah rumahku.

"Ya! Song Eun Hee! Kau mencuri ciuman ku lagi!" Samar-samar, ku dengar Jaejoong berteriak di belakangku.

EUN HEE'S KITCHEN

"Mmppph, Jae.." Desahan Eun Hee sukses membuat tangan Jaejoong semakin bergerilya di dalam tank top cewek itu.

Suara kedua bibir beradu dan pertukaran saliva jelas terdengar di dapur yang sepi.

"Akh..!" Eun Hee sedikit berteriak saat Jaejoong mengecup leher yang masih basah karena keringat sisa-sisa permainan basketnya tadi.

"Lehermu.. ahh..sangat enak.." Bisik Jaejoong dan menjilat daun telinga Eun Hee.

Refleks, tangan Eun Hee segera meremas gundukan yang masih terbungkus rapi di bawah celana jeans Jaejoong.

"Diam dan cepat tuntaskan ini!" Titah Eun Hee dan segera mengambil kontrol permainan.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya meremas rambut Jaejoong dan pasrah di bawah kendali cowok itu, kini telah berhasil menghempaskan Jaejoong ke depan _pantry. _Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekeliling tubuh Jaejoong. Kemeja hitam Jaejoong mulai tidak keruan bentuknya karena dilepas Eun Hee secara paksa. Sepertinya cewek itu lupa cara melepaskan kemeja yang baik dan benar.

Ha? Setan tengah berkuasa di ruangan tempat kedua insan manusia itu menuntaskan hasrat mereka. Bagaimana bisa Eun Hee berpikir dengan benar jika sedari tadi Jaejoong sibuk mendesah dan menggiring pikiran Eun Hee ke sebuah percintaan panas?

Eun Hee berhenti sebentar dan menatap Jaejoong. Mata cowok itu sayu dan bibirnya masih memerah dengan seksinya. Menantang Eun Hee untuk mencicipinya lagi.

"Akkhh, Jae….."Kepala Eun Hee tersentak ke belakang saat Jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Eun Hee.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Pergesekan kedua benda di bawah itu saja sudah membuatnya gila, apalagi memasuki secara langsung gua hangat milik Eun Hee? Dia menunduk dan menjilat belahan dada Eun Hee yang menyembul di antara tank topnya.

"Lepas saja, Jae…" Desah Eun Hee manja.

Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, tangan terlatih Jaejoong berhasil membuka tank top Eun Hee. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh cowok biasa, Jaejoong melepaskan kaitan bra Eun Hee dan segera meremas kedua gunung yang menantang di depan muka Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas di benaknya untuk menjahili cewek yang sudah _horny _berat itu. Jaejoong menghentikan remasannya dan hanya menyentuh kulit dada Eun Hee dengan telunjuknya. Amat sangat perlahan. Eun Hee menggeram dan segera membimbing tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang bebas untuk meremas dadanya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Jae!" Eun Hee setengah berteriak frustasi.

Jaejoong tersenyum miring dan kembali memaksimalkan kinerja lidah dan bibirnya. Diciuminya dan dijilatinya payudara kanan Eun Hee dengan gerakan memutar.

"Eughh. _Faster, honey…" _Eun Hee memohon setelah Jaejoong berhasil menemukan satu titik sensitif di antara kedua buah dadanya. Oh, cowok satu itu memang hapal peta tubuh Eun Hee.

Eun Hee yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelambanan Jaejoong memainkan tubuhnya, kini segera melepas resleting celana Jaejoong diiringi bunyi berderit tergesa. Dia menangkup benda kesayangannya yang mampu membuatnya terbang ke surga itu dengan keras. Tidak peduli dengan desahan Jaejoong yang tidak nyaman dengan tindakan Eun Hee, cewek itu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam _underwear _Jaejoong dan mengelus juniornya.

"Jangan digituin aja, chagi…"Bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Eun Hee segera mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong dan mengocok benda itu dengan tangannya. Bisa dirasakannya junior Jaejoong berkedut dan menuntut diperlakukan lebih.

Seperti bisa mendengar pikiran Eun Hee, Jaejoong mengikuti jejak Eun Hee dan menurunkan resleting celana cewek itu. Dia menyapu bulu-bulu di antara vagina Eun Hee. Cewek itu menggigil dalam dekapan Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya jari ku akan meleleh di atas vaginamu, chagi…"

"Diam dan masukkan sekarang."

Dalam sekali sentakan, junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang hebat itu memasuki vagina Eun Hee.

"AKH!" Eun Hee sedikit berteriak saat junior Jaejoong yang tergolong sangat besar itu menerobos liang vaginanya.

"Ssshhh-aaahhh.." Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya menahan sensasi yang sangat digilainya ini.

Karena Jaejoong dalam lingkaran kaki (?) Eun Hee, maka mau tidak mau Eun Hee harus menggerakkan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan surga yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Ah. Ah. Ah.." Desahan erotis mereka berdua ditingkahi dengan teriakan Eun Hee saat kepala penis Jaejoong berhasil menghantam G-spot nya.

"Eun Hee, kau-akh-sangat ketat…" Jaejoong menggeram saat dirasakannya otot vagina Eun Hee mengetat.

"Sebentar lagi, Jae…" Balas Eun Hee dan mempercepat genjotannya.

"Mpphhhhhh. AKH!" Eun Hee meredam teriakannya di lekukan leher Jaejoong saat gelombang orgasme menghantamnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Gila! Eun Hee! Tunggu aku. AKKKHHH!" Teriakan Jaejoong terdengar jelas di antara detak jantung Eun Hee yang semakin keras. Sperma Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai dan menyemprot perutnya.

"Hhhh. _Saranghae, _Eun Hee-a…" Bisik Jaejoong.

"_Love u more…" _Balas Eun Hee yang bersandar di tubuh Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa hangatnya dada itu menerima segala ketidaksempurnaan cewek tomboy sepertinya.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>*pingsan di muka laptop.<strong>

** kya! akhirnya berhasil juga bikin nc. mian untuk para yunjaeshipper yang ga rela jaejoong saya pairing sama yeoja. (percaya deh, saya juga ga rela). tapi ide ini terus muter di kepala saya. jadi ya...daripada membusuk dalam folder, mending segera di publish. maaf ya kalo nc nya ga hot. biar lebih hot di chappie 2, saya minta review nya yak... hehehe..**


End file.
